Andan Wiðinnan Mín Sáwol
by Minch
Summary: Our deepest fears are the ones that pierce our very souls. The fears that invade our nightmares. The fears that invade our waking hours. (This story was called "Nightmares" before)
1. Axe

An arrow from a renegade knight. Aimed at Arthur. He is too far away to place himself in its path, so he stops it midflight. Arthur turns just in time to see his eyes change from gold to blue.

At dawn the wagon pulls up to a block with dried red stains running down either side. The headsman leans on his axe casually. They force him to kneel and rest his head on the block. Uther is proclaiming his crime to the crowd, but he doesn't listen. Merlin hears the axe fall and sits up in bed, shaking. A nightmare.


	2. Stake

The wagon bumps over the cobblestones, drawing up to the unlit pyre. The courtyard, although filled with people, is silent.

Up on the balcony, Uther looks on, stony-faced. His eyes are smoldering, but satisfied that another enemy of his reign is about to be silenced. Beside him is another pair of eyes that are stunned. Betrayed.

He can see this as they tie him to the pole. Then a torch is tossed into the kindling. The crackling flames burn the wood quickly and begin to consume his feet. As Merlin cries out, he awakens in a cold sweat. Another nightmare.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Forgot to ask last time, but please leave a review!


	3. Knife

He foils their attempts to burn him by summoning rain. The next day the headsman finds his axe too hot to handle. That night they find a way to break him. Contraband chains that sap his magical and physical strength. He can't stand or make a flame appear without knocking himself out.

It isn't a public execution. He's humiliated them twice. The cell door creaks open and a shadow slithers in, holding a sliver of moonlight. No, a dagger.

He doesn't have the strength to fight. As the blade pierces Merlin's ribs, he awakens gasping. The shadow had been Arthur.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The best present I could get would be a review! And thank you, **hollyblue2**, for your reviews on the last two chapters.


	4. Accept

"You've barely touched your soup."

"Not hungry."

"What's Arthur done this time?" Merlin looks at Gaius ruefully.

"Not something he's done. Something he might do, if he finds out." He tells his friend and teacher of his nightmares. "I know, you've said that one day I'll be able to use magic openly, but what if-"

He stops. "What if you're executed before that day comes," Gaius prods gently. Merlin nods. "Well, I highly doubt that Uther has magic chains like those in your dream. However, I don't doubt for a moment that Arthur would -will- accept you, magic and all.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Please leave a review!


	5. Everyone

They're all dead. Everyone except him.

Walking through the castle, he glimpses faces that he knows. Gaius is buried under a collapsed wall, next to his final patient. He doesn't know where his father is, but he knows in his heart that he is dead as well.

Gwen is in the corridor, shot by an arrow. He cannot even stop here to grieve.

He stops in the armoury. A raven-haired boy lies there, felled by a dagger still stuck in his ribs.

Arthur screams his anguish before he awakens. They're alive. The castle hasn't fallen. It was just a nightmare.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Please, just drop a comment/review. I want to know what you think of my angst-y stories!


	6. Afraid

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Why do you ask," Arthur looks blearily at Merlin.

"That's twice you've nearly put your face in your plate."

"Bad dreams," Arthur mutters, standing and lurching toward the screen.

"How bad," Merlin asks, handing him a clean shirt.

"My worst fears come to life."

"What are you afraid of?"

Arthur doesn't reply, then says, "All of Camelot dead. And what about you? Any worst fears?"

Merlin falters at first. "Dying for a stupid reason." True enough.

"Then may you live long," Arthur says sarcastically. "Though you won't if you're slow today."

Merlin sighs. Back to work.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A little friendship/banter tossed in, just to keep things interesting.

Review! Please.


	7. Back to Back

Some nights, it's being executed. Not pleasant dreams by any means, but better than this nightmare.

They're surrounded by laughing men with swords. Back to back with Arthur, there's no escape. He hears Arthur draw his sword and charge with a yell. Rough hands clench his arms to his sides. He struggles to keep track of Arthur in the crowd.

A flash from his eyes floors a man about to kill Arthur. While Arthur is distracted by this, another man runs him through.

Merlin howls his fury and helplessness. This is what he fears more than his own death- Arthur's.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Thank you to all my readers, but special thanks to **hollyblue2** and **Laughy-Taffy the Grape** for posting reviews.

That's all for this tale! Might post a multi-chapter later on.

Till then, fare thee well. May your dreams be far pleasanter than those of poor Merlin and Arthur.


	8. Inferno

**IDOM**

A magic ball of fire hurtles into the wall. It destroys Camelot.

Out of the billowing smoke, a scorched figure shuffles towards him. A wasted arm raises, a charred and rotted hand points at him. He recognises her face, though 20-odd years in a tomb and the inferno have disfigured it horribly.

He yells in horror and the figure falls to the ground. She is alive again. In her arms is a steaming bundle. She smiles at her son before the light fades from her eyes.

Uther roars in anguish and jerks awake. It's his fault. His fault Ygraine died.

(O) (O) (O) (O) (O)

Combined his hatred of magic with his regret over his wife's death.

Please r&r! Any ideas on who else should have a nightmare?


	9. Faces

**IDOM**

(O) (O) (O) (O) (O)

He doesn't have nightmares very often, although his world is filled with nightmarish creatures and gruesome experiences. His worst dreams are of the past. They're filled with faces, pleading for mercy.

As the young king's closest advisor, he saw the list of people doomed to a pyre or the headsman's block.

A young couple, Gregor and Jaden, practised dark magic. Their young son Edwin was scarred by their deaths, physically and emotionally. Mere children drowned for magic they could not help having.

Gaius escaped because he pledged service to Uther and renounced magic. But the faces still haunt his dreams.

(O) (O) (O) (O) (O)

Thank you, **Dr. Stonegarden** and **DeaththeKidKat**, for reviewing!

R&R, please.


	10. Chain

**IDOM**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A dragon cannot disobey a Dragonlord's command. This he knows as firmly as he knows that all of his kin are dead.

His immobilized muscles quiver in fury as they put the chain around his neck. He glares with murder in his eye at the Dragonlord holding him by force. Balinor tries to meet his gaze, but turns away.

The soldiers drag him into the cave and weld the chain into the rock itself. Suddenly, Kilgharrah senses the deaths of the other Dragonlords held prisoner by Uther. Only Balinor, the traitor, remains.

He awakens, the chain still around his neck.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

My take on how Uther betrayed Balinor. Basically, Uther told him that he wanted to make peace with Kilgharrah. Only after the dragon answered Balinor's call did Uther tell him to force Kilgharrah to submit to being chained up in the cave to have the supposed peace talks or Uther would kill the other Dragonlords and their families, who he was holding prisoner. Balinor agreed to do so in order to save the other Dragonlords. Nevertheless, Uther went back on his word and killed them all.

R&R, please!


	11. Morgana Part 1

**I'm going to try something new: a series of nightmares. It will be several drabbles, hopefully updated every day, that all connect.**

**Up first: Morgana!**

**As always, IDOM.**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Father!" The ringing of swords and screams of men and horses drown her out.

She has seen blood before, but she never gets used to the hell of battle. She looks around in terror for her father. Just as she spots him, a large enemy soldier looms above him with an upraised sword.

Being the only child of a knight, she has some training with a sword. She snatches one up and runs to Gorlois' aid, but he is dead when she reaches him.

"Morgana, Morgana!" The nine-year-old Morgana weeps in relief when she awakens to see her father alive.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

R&R, please. Also, I will accept suggestions for who else I should subject to a series of nightmares.

Special thanks to **DeaththeKidKat**, **FireChildSlytherin5**, and **theflawintheplan** for reviewing!


	12. Morgana Part 2

**Okay, here goes nothing with the next update of the Morgana subseries.**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

How many times she has dreamed of her father's death? How many times has she awakened to find him still alive?

Her mother died years ago; she has no other family. There are servants in Gorlois' service, but she is close to only him.

Sword practice, helping him put on his armour, receiving comfort after a nightmare; these experiences comprise most of her contact with her father. She treasures every moment.

But no longer. Now when he falls in her dreams, she will not awaken to his loving embrace. And it's the king's fault he's dead. He betrayed her father.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Thanks to **DeaththeKidKat** for reviewing!


	13. Morgana Part 3

**On with the story!**

**IDOM**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It's been twelve years since she lived in her father's household. She no longer has nightmares of his death.

Tonight she awakens shaking, though all she recalls of the dream is a wail of anguish.

The next morning, it's another day, another sorcerer, another head in the basket. Uther proclaims a celebration to mark the twentieth anniversary of his crusade against magic.

Then she hears it: the mother of the dead man, sobbing. She vanishes in a whirlwind of dust after promising Arthur's death in vengeance.

Morgana shudders as she closes the window. She'd heard that wail in her nightmare.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Thanks to **Dinosoprano** for reviewing.


	14. Morgana Part 4

IDOM

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It's getting worse. All of the dreams she's had lately have come true in one way or another.

She saw Sophia in her dream the day _before_ the girl and her father came to Camelot. At first she was frightened, but let it go when they vanished without killing Arthur.

Then there was the Questing Beast. She saw Arthur lying in bed with his shoulder bandaged, dying. That vision came true, down to the pained grimace on his face.

She's told only Gaius, but he dismisses it as her imagination. Real life is becoming just as frightening as her nightmares.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I know, Sophia and Aulfric actually did try to kill Arthur, but Morgana doesn't know that!

Thanks to **DeaththeKidKat** and **Lady Willamina** for reviewing!


	15. Morgana Part 5

**IDOM**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

She would give anything for a nightmare. She would watch Arthur drown or see her father be torn to bloody shreds. Anything, just so long as she could wake up.

A nightmare would be better than real life. In a land of hatred and a time of fear, the wrath of a tyrannical king falls on the shoulders of one thing. Its name: magic.

If Uther were to discover that his ward had magic, he'd kill her. If anyone else found out, they'd turn her in.

Except Merlin. He knows. He's her one true friend in a world of persecution.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Thanks to **morganaforever**, **Jossy99**, and **DeaththeKidKat** for reviewing!


	16. Morgana Part 6

**IDOM**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Her throat burns; her breath comes in wheezing gasps. The water, it was poisoned! She looks up at him. When he turns, the guilt is written on his face.

He kneels down and tries to hold her. She tries to fight, but the poison takes hold. As her vision darkens, she sees the tears in his eyes.

"Sister!" Morgause wakes and holds her while she cries.

"Why did he try to kill me?"

"He is on Arthur's side, on Uther's side," Morgause murmurs. "He hates magic. That's why I will teach you magic. So that you may take your revenge."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

R&R, please. And thanks to **AP99** and **DeaththeKidKat** for reviewing!

Any ideas for nightmares?


	17. Morgana Part 7

**IDOM **

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

She floats in a dark mist. The fog closes in around her. She cannot breathe.

Has she been poisoned again? Did Merlin decide to finish the job he started?

Suddenly, she can hear voices. One is the gentle voice of Gaius, the other a more authoritative tone. With an internal shudder of hatred, she identifies the voice: Uther.

Without warning, her hearing clears. "Morgana is my daughter." As quickly as it came, the clarity fades away. She sinks back into the mist, but the damage is already done.

She cannot awaken to scream her horror. She might as well die.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

No one reviewed the last update. *sad face* But then again, the traffic stats said that no one read it either.

Oh well, blame FanFiction! PLEASE read and review today!


	18. Morgana Part 8

**FanFiction was acting up yesterday. I didn't get any e-mails, even though several stories I've put on Story Alert were updated. My traffic counter also didn't record any hits, but it seems to be back to normal now!**

**IDOM**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The Isle of the Blessed. Though she's never been there, she knows the ruin on sight, though it is no longer as ruined as it once was. An unearthly scream rents the air.

She feels desolate, melancholy, like she's alone in the world. With a start, she knows there is only one reason she would feel forlorn: Morgause is dead.

She wakes immediately and goes to check on her. "Sister? How do you feel?"

"I will never recover," Morgause says resignedly. "I know I will die soon, but there is a way to use my death to further our plans."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

One more Morgana drabble to go

Thanks to **DeaththeKidKat** for reviewing!


	19. Morgana Part 9

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Looking back on her twenty-seven years of life, she sees how much her worst nightmares have changed. How they were heralds of new ages in her life.

She lost the father who raised her and found the father who sired her. She both found and lost a sister. A practice taught to be evil became her way of life. Her true friends became her sworn enemies. But all of those fears have passed.

Her greatest fear now is Emrys, the one who walks in her shadow; her destiny and her doom. They will meet one day, beneath a blood-red sky.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I'm labeling this story as complete, but I'll probably open it again in the future for more nightmares.

Thanks to **HollyBlue2**, **Laughy-Taffy the Grape**, **DoctorStoneGarden**, **theflawintheplan**, **dinosoprano**, **Lady Willamina**, **morganaforever**, **Jossy99**, **AP99**, and **DeaththeKidKat **for reviewing!

COMING SOON: During the Great Purge, Uther rounded up and slaughtered all of the Dragonlords. Balinor escaped, but what is his story?

You'll find out soon, just give me time to write!

Until next time, fare thee well. May your imagination never cease to exist and may your writing continue to give purpose to your life.


	20. Uther Part 1

**Oh yes, it has been quite some time since I wrote a story. I am busy busy busy, but if I don't write something I will go insane.**

**I cannot say when that new story I mentioned in Chapter 19 will be uploaded. Know that it will come, sooner or later. Most likely later.**

**Anyway, another drabble series! Next up: Uther Pendragon.**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He has always been intrigued by magic, and yet deathly afraid of it.

The jesters hired to entertain at feasts are fascinating, of course. Any other child of nine would be utterly enthralled, heedless of any threat such power could be. But Uther is not any other child. He is the nephew of the king, heir apparent to the throne of Camelot.

His uncle often tells him never to trust magic. It is dishonorable, he says, like having a hidden weapon instead of carrying it in the open.

Uther trusts his uncle. Magic must be bad. He says it is.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**So here's my take on Uther's early life. He said that when he was Arthur's age he conquered Camelot, yet numerous references are made to the Pendragons having ruled Camelot for hundreds of years. I'll start to fill in the pieces over the next few drabbles.**


	21. Uther Part 2

So here I was, all sad and lonesome because no one left a review. Then I thought to check the hit counter.

Good God.

Almost 1000 hits! I'm not sad anymore, I am ecstatic.

On a side note, how about that 5x12? And the last 6-7 words of the teaser?

Cannot wait for the 24th! But then, I can. Why? Because it is the last episode of Merlin. Ever. The LAST!

Enough said. Let us continue.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He stands in a ruined field. Hoof prints among the broken stalks of once-fertile grain, as well as the mutilated bodies of farmers and their families, tell of a slaughter.

A broken sword through a child's dead heart bears the mark of Essetir. Uther turns to his uncle, to show him what has come of not guarding the borders. But he finds a weak man where once a great king was. A king ruled by others' influences.

Everywhere Uther looks he sees destruction, all the fault of a weak king.

When he awakens, the prince knows what he must do.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A review would be nice, but not required


	22. Uther Part 3

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, and favourite-d this drabble series!**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

'What you speak is treason.'

'What my uncle does is far more treasonous. He has abandoned Camelot.' Uther glares at the Earl du Bois. 'Do not think that I would have asked you all here if I was unsure of your stance.'

'You judged us wrong, you fool,' old Lord Godwin growls. His sneering face grows long and skeletal. 'You will die for your treachery.'

Uther moves to kill him, but the old lord vanishes in thin air. He wakes in a cold sweat.

Of course it was a dream, but it teaches him a lesson: never trust anyone again.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Please leave a review. I really want to know how you like/dislike it. Just a word or two is good**


	23. Uther Part 4

**Happy Yule, Hanukah, Christmas, and Kwanza!**

**Now, who else cried like a baby while watching 5x13?**

**Oh. My.**

**Best series finale I could hope for! And that last scene? Powerful, no other word for it. Powerful.**

**But, to quote Kilgharrah, "It will be an empty world without you, young warlock."**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

'Surrender, traitor.'

His uncle looks at the crowd of rebels, then at his nephew. His eyes are despondent. 'You want the kingdom, take it!' He pulls a dagger from behind and stabs himself.

His lifeblood becomes a snake, wrapping itself around Uther's neck. As it draws tight, the coppery scent of blood everywhere, he awakens.

It's been a long night. He must tell the people that the king committed suicide. That he is the king now.

And it is not a lie. There are different ways of telling it, but he cannot allow these others. His is the only truth.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Thanks to all of my readers! And special thanks to the people who are following and have added this story to their favourites.**


	24. Uther Part 5

**Don't try to write while watching **_**The Avengers**_**. Doesn't work out.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Her flaxen hair and sapphire eyes mark her as the young Ygraine du Bois. She is beautiful, but none dare approach her. Her brothers, Agravaine and Tristan, are incredibly protective of her. The new king is still captivated by this charming young noblewoman.

Uther loves her, wants to marry her, but something makes him hesitate. His rule is not stable. If anything were to happen…

No. Better to marry her, to secure her safety. Queen Ygraine Pendragon of Camelot sounds fitting.

She says yes when he proposes. Not just because it is a good match, but because she loves him.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Thanks to Januscars for reviewing!**


	25. Uther Part 6

**This update is decidedly disturbing, even for me. I am sorry if I offend anyone, but I am writing with Uther's voice. He has some pretty disturbing thoughts sometimes.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

'What have I done?' he asks no one in particular. This is not a fling with a serving girl who he can dismiss when he is through with her. This could be his undoing.

He has betrayed Ygraine, his beloved wife. Gorlois, the greatest man he knows.

Gaius says that Ygraine cannot conceive. There are no other direct heirs. If Lady Vivienne carries a child -_his_ child- it will inherit.

A bastard will rule his kingdom.

This cannot be allowed. He must find a way to produce an heir by Ygraine.

Perhaps magic. Gaius could seek the high priestess Nimueh…

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Please take the time to leave a review!**


	26. Uther Part 7

**So, was yesterday too disturbing?**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Vivienne died of childbed fever. He sent his condolences to Gorlois with trepidation. What if he suspected something was amiss?

Gorlois walks into the great hall with a small entourage, all garbed in black. A nursemaid carries a small bundle.

'My lord, may I present my daughter, Morgana.' Uther looks into her face and recoils.

She has his eyes.

Gorlois leans close, his sorrowful face twists into an incensed glower. 'She told me the truth, before she died.'

He draws steel, but Uther falls out of bed before he strikes.

Gorlois does not know the truth. He can never know.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**I noticed that, on the show, Morgana really does have eyes the same shade as Uther's.**

**Please review! Just a word or two is good**


	27. Uther Part 8

**I forgot to mention earlier that I'm going somewhere without internet access for the night. To make up for that, I'm posting this chapter and the next together.**

**Enjoy! Or, enjoy wading into Uther's mind as much as you can.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

'What did Nimueh say?'

'Sire, there is a way, but—' The physician halts mid-sentence.

'What is it, Gaius?' Uther is not a patient man.

'In order to create a life, another life must be taken.'

'It matters not to me. If I must choose between the death of thousands and the death of one…' He lets that hang in the air. 'The kingdom needs an heir. Bring Nimueh as soon as possible.'

Thousands will die if he has no heir when he dies. The life of a peasant is surely worth less than that of his son or daughter.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Click the arrow below to see what comes of Uther's arrogance.**


	28. Uther Part 9

**This one's a bit of a tear-jerker.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

'Ygraine?' Her red-rimmed eyes flutter open. Gaius is shouting, servants are rushing about, but Uther has eyes only for his wife.

In her arms lies a bundle. It gives a weak cry. She looks at Uther with a small smile, then at her son. 'Arthur,' she whispers, before the light fades from her eyes.

Uther remembers standing, going to the window so that no one sees his tears. Then he is lost in a sea of anguish and confusion.

'Sire?'

'Gaius.'

'You have a son.'

The widowed king turns to see him, and gasps in anguish.

Arthur has Ygraine's eyes.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Well, for now, fare thee well.**


	29. Uther Part 10

**I have returned from my sojourn in the land of no-internet-access.**

**For everyone who felt sorry for Uther in the last update, this will probably change your minds!**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

'Get out.' 

'I warned you, to create a life, another—'

'You took Ygraine!' He does not care that his voice cracks when he shouts.

'I took no one!' Nimueh shouts back. 'I performed the ritual. Magic of that sort will be ruled by no one, not even a king.'

'Then you seal your fate, and the fate of all your kind. From this day forward, I will not rest until all magic, all unnatural creatures, all sorcerers are obliterated. I start with you.' He comes at her, sword raised.

She vanishes in a whirlwind. The Great Purge has begun.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**How would you all feel if I changed the title of this story? It's not really just about nightmares anymore, so I am considering the possibility of changing it to ****Andan wiðinnan Mín Sáwol****. **

**Let me know your opinions, perhaps? The review box is just below these words.**


	30. Uther Part 11

**For anyone who still feels a tiny bit sorry for Uther.**

**Please pay attention to the author's note at the bottom.**

**Another random note: Happy 27****th**** birthday, Colin Morgan! **

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A large scroll of parchment floats toward him. It unrolls itself quickly, but he can see every name on it.

The names of sorcerers who will burn for their crimes.

Almost every night for the past three years, he has dreamt about this list. Some nights, he can cross off several names at once. The night the Dragonlords and their families were eradicated, more than 100 names were checked off.

He does this for Arthur. He does this so that his son and descendants will rule over a prosperous, honourable kingdom.

What he does is right. This he truly believes.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**And I thought the chapter about Morgana was dark and disturbing.**

_**PLEASE NOTE**_

**Tomorrow, this story will be entitled ****Andan wiðinnan Mín Sáwol****, (Fears within My Soul). I will note in the summary that it used to be called ****Nightmares****. **


	31. Uther Part 12

**So I was thinking, I don't really want to change the name of this drabble series just yet. I'll wait until the Uther saga is over.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!'

_A life for a life_. He has had more than twenty years of being a king to practice hiding his emotions, but the words of the sorcerer's mother nearly bring him to distress. That sorrow quickly converts to anger.

'Seize her,' he orders, but she vanishes in a whirlwind. Just like Nimueh.

He flees –or rather, marches– into the keep before anything else happens.

Mary Collins is only one enchantress. What can she do to hurt Arthur?

He must prepare for Lady Helen's arrival tomorrow.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Please leave a review. The box is right below these words.**


	32. Uther Part 13

**I get the feeling that I'm starting to beat a dead horse with this fic, so I'll scrap a few of Uther's nightmares that I planned to write. This will be the third to last of his.**

**Yes, it skips ahead, but I really need to end this soon.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Three nightmares came true in one terrifying moment.

One: he lost his kingdom to magic; to Morgause. The enemy was immortal; no sword could fell them.

Two: Morgana revealed that she was in league with her half-sister, Morgause. That she now practised magic. He was terrified of the idea of one of his household stooping to such a heinous craft, but he never imagined that his ward –his secret daughter– would be that one.

Which leads to number three: Morgana revealed herself to the entire kingdom that she was of his blood when she claimed the throne.

He is shattered.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Reviews, anyone?**


	33. Uther Part 14

**Sorry to say, but I have two bits of bad news. **

**One: I'm leaving again, and I won't have internet access for two days. To make up for it, I'm posting the next two chapters now.**

**Two: this is the end of Uther's nightmares. It's also the end of this fic for quite a while. My real life is going to pick up pace in less than a week, and I really can't afford to fall behind.**

**WARNING: Spoilers for 5x03 in this and the next update.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

He is in a fog most of the time. He hears voices, but cannot make out the words.

He remembers sitting in the hall, watching jesters. Then one of the jesters turned on Arthur. He recalls fighting, then falling, then telling Arthur that he would be a good king.

He is now in the Otherworld. And he can see the destruction Arthur has brought on the kingdom he worked so hard to build. Commoners among the ranks of the knights; worse, a commoner for a queen!

Uther vows that somehow he will repair the damage of his traitorous son's doing.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**One more to go! I suggest waiting a day or two before reading it, just to stretch it out.**


	34. Uther Part 15

"**I regret to announce this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." **

**Yes, I quoted ****The Fellowship of the Ring.**** But that scene sums up how I feel right now. It's been fun, which makes me think of another quote.**

"…**though it was easy to twist one's mind into the diabolical attitude, it was not fun, or not for long." ~ C.S. Lewis**

**I'm just so full of quotes today. I really did like writing "Nightmares", but Uther's mind is so twisted, and he's such a sad, pitiful character. If I tried to write from his perspective forever, one of three things would happen: 1) I'd eventually run out of nightmares, 2) I'd drag this fic out much longer than it should go, or 3) I'd go mad.**

**I will be changing the title to ****Andan wiðinnan Mín Sáwol**** in a few days. I'll say that it used to be called ****Nightmares**** in the summary.**

**One last thing: I'm marking this fic as 'complete,' but I will almost certainly open it again in the future.**

**Now, once more unto the abyss of poor Uther's mind.**

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Arthur is not the traitor. He has been deceived into demolishing the honour of Uther's kingdom by the sorcerer Merlin. The boy Uther himself made Arthur's manservant.

'It will give me great pleasure killing you,' he says with relish. He must free Camelot of this evil that has poisoned it for eight years.

'Father.' Uther turns, sees Arthur holding the horn.

'Whatever I've done, I've done for Camelot,' Uther beseeches.

'You've had your turn. Now it's mine.' Arthur brings the horn to his lips.

'Merlin has—' Uther begins before he is dispelled.

He is trapped in the Otherworld, watching.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Thanks to **Januscars**, (several times over), **BlackKristin**, **Anon**, **Gumi Takehara**, **shieldmaiden333**, **Death Knight of Camelot**, **Imagination Queen**, and **theARTist8121** for reviewing, following and favourite-ing!

**Until next time, fare thee well. May your imagination never cease to exist, and may your writing continue to give purpose to your life.**


End file.
